When a user is to approach a vehicle when he/she carries a heavy luggage and then load the luggage into the vehicle trunk, he/she generally puts the luggage down on the ground, opens the trunk, and then moves the luggage into the trunk. On the other hand, when the user unloads the luggage from the trunk, he/she generally takes the luggage out from the trunk, puts the luggage down on the ground, and then closes the trunk. There is a risk that the body of the user, such as at the waist, or the like, may become injured when putting the heavy luggage down on the ground when loading or unloading the heavy luggage into or from the trunk as described above.
In order to solve this problem, technology capable of automatically opening the trunk of the vehicle by installing a vehicle detector, an ultrasonic sensor, or the like, at the rear of the vehicle to recognize a gesture of the user approaching the rear of the vehicle has been developed.
However, the above-mentioned related art mainly relates to technology for opening the trunk; closing the trunk is not automatically performed, and there is still a risk that the user's body may be injured due to movement of the center of gravity of the user when the user assumes a gesture while he/she carries heavy luggage.